Rain Wash Over Me
by NightWalkingAngel
Summary: Oneshot. Fullmetal Alchemist Get Backers xover. It's funny how the rain can bring in a long chain of thoughts and memories.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or Get Backers! Are you happy I said that?

**A/N:** I'm reading FMA and GB fics at the same time. It made me come up with this. I have no excuse.

* * *

_Rain._

She sighed as she watched the raindrops create tiny rivulets and flow down the window pane. It had always calmed her down, the way the rain would pour down from the cloud-darkened heavens and dreach the world below it.

She always thought of it as symbolic, how the rain poured down on everyone as equals, quenched the thirst of the parched earth, bathed the flora and fauna around it.

She loved the way the rain fell down as if the heavens cired along with the rest of humankind leading accursed lives that were bestowed upon them without their say.

_Cursed._

That was word too was symbolic for her since she did after all have cursed blood flowing through her veins.

Cursed blood that was given to her by her ancestors, and that Midou Ban had always told her - threatened to one day devuor her in madness.

To take her to a world that existed beyond what they could comprehend.

A world engulfed in darkess and despair.

A world that was guarded by a huge gate carved intricately.

The world beyond the Gates of Death.

_The Gate._

It was a place where nothing but the demons of death resided laying in wait for frsh prey.

And yet the darkness inside it always comforted her just like the rain had.

For inside it she had found solace and hope for the first time in her already darkened life.

She had found _him._

She had found her saviour in a tomb of perpetual darkness.

She had found hope in a place where her sould was doomed to despair.

_Soul._

It was something of hers that was always totured.

And it was something that _he_ never had.

It was something that _he_ longed for.

They were merely two that had longed for a meaning in life and had met in a tomb of despair taking hope from each other.

She had brought _him_ back with her, afraid of losing the last light of a slightly normal life.

_Life._

It was something that they both wished for and craved.

The corners of her moth twitched in a small smile a mental image of the Jagan weilder's face that formed at the thought of telling him that she indeed had already been inside the world of the Gate, and he the one that had vowed to protect her wasn't there to help her. The thought of telling him that only to see his shcoked face was quite entertaining.

And the reaction she'd get on telling him about how much she liked it inside The Gate would add to her laughter.

His sapphire eyes would probably fill up with worry.

_Sapphire._

The one that had rescuded her from inside The Gate had the same eye colour, except _his_ eyes well more dull and tinged with grey just like the grey tinged rainclouds.

It made her thougths dirft back to the rain beating at the window pane leaving her trapped in the little cafe.

Ususally she wouldn't mind venturing out in the pouring rain and walking down the dim streets to her apartment, but the bubbly, waitress of the Honky Tonk cafe that she had befriended and treated mor like a younger sibling of sorts would not have it.

So she was forced to sit in the cafe and watch the rain pour down, instead of being out in the streets enjoying the walk home and feel it the cool rain drench and cleanse her and go home.

_Home._

It was a word that had left her vocabulary ever since her brother died and was brought back again by _him_.

To was denied from walking to her apartment in the soothing rain and open her apartment door to see _him_ sitting on their couch, his leg shaking impatiently, while _he_ waited for her.

And then having those dull sapphire eys turn to her, anger, and worry at her late arrival etched clearly into a handsome face, while long black hair cascaded wildly down _his_ shoulders.

She was instead forced to sit in the cafe stuck with her other comrades who all did inhuman jobs.

_Inhuman._

_He_ was inhuman. The way _his_ eyes glinted every time their gazes locked.

The way _his_ lips curled into a smirk before he crashed them against hers.

The way _he_ held her when _he_ comforted her with unnatural warmth.

She was declined to walk in the pouring rain and feel that it cleansed her of her sins.

_Sin._

That word. That too was so symbolic for her. The word itself was so ominous and shrouded in so much mystery.

And that was exactly what _he_ was. _He_ was a sin, a sin commited by a woman who longed to feel the warmth of a child and created _him_.

_He_ was the incarnation of one of the seven deadliest sins known to Humankind and yet _he_ was more humane than others she had ever met.

_He_ was a Homunculus

Another soft sigh escaped her lips as she watched the rain pour down endlessly stoping her from going home leaving her to drown in her thoughts.

She was only woken from her reverie by the sound of a bell jingling signalling that the cafe, had another visitor.

Curiosity getting the better of her she looked up to see _his_ familiar face look back at her, warmth evident in those souless grey tinged sapphire eyes drenched from head to toe.

"I thougth you might be stuck her so I decided to come and pick you up. Come on lets go home." he said softly extending his hand for her to take it.

She smiled and took it. "Lets" she whispered back.

And ignoring the protests of her friends stating that she may get sick she walked out of the cafe into the pouring rain with him.

"So Himiko, what were you thinking about?" he asked warmly his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Nothing much Wrath. Just how soothing the rain feels." she replied back closing her eyes as she leant into him.

He chuckled.

True she was nothing more than a girl with a cursed fate and he was nothing more than a soulless being, and an imitation of human life brought by her from his wandering into this Dimension.

True it was a forbidden union, shrouded in darkness, tabooed by the very heavens themselves.

But it didn't matter to her.

They shared a beautiful and fulfilling relationship that could be only described by one strong word.

_Love._

They loved each other and for now that was all they needed.

And if the rain truly washed away their sins, and were tears shed by the heavens to let them know that they weren't alone then both the undying damned Homunculus of pure rage Wrath, and the Poison Wielder of the most accursed fate Himiko Kudo knew that even though it was tabooed and forbidden, the heavens wouldn't mind.

After all Love was pure, and that was all they needed to know.

For they only had all the time in the world.

In Life and In Death.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know it probably sucks but the insane plot-bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

Wrath/Himiko.

That's what I get for readin too many FMA and Get Backers fics at the same time.

Anyway Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'd welcome flames as well.


End file.
